Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which images a subject.
Background Technology
In the past, various technologies have been proposed where an image of veins in a living body is imaged for biometric authentication. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a finger authentication apparatus where a light source section and an imaging section are arranged so as to face each other interposing a subject (a finger of the person to be authenticated) and light which has been emitted from the light source section and passed through a subject is imaged by the imaging section.
There is a problem in the technology of Patent Document 1 in that it is difficult to reduce the size of the apparatus since it is necessary to arrange the light source section and the imaging section so as to face each other interposing a subject. From the point of view of solving the problem described above, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses an imaging apparatus with a structure where a light source layer and a detection layer are laminated on a surface of a substrate. Light which has been emitted from the light source layer and passed through a subject is detected by each light receiving element in the detection layer. A light blocking layer which prevents direct irradiation from the light source layer with regard to the detection layer is arranged between the light source layer and the detection layer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-30632 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-3821 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.